sasecurityfandomcom-20200214-history
IsoDownload
Category:Sasecurity back to http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Sasecurity ISO downloads Here's a mirror: http://linuxberg.mirror.ac.uk/mirror/live.locustworld.com/isos/ http://www.mirror.ac.uk/mirror/live.locustworld.com/isos/ No 84 found there, but 85...latest is I believe build25dev88. You can get hold of the latest by running on linux: curl --connect-timeout 25 -k -o output "https://wiana.org:10443/meshap/modules/ where without the brackets is *to*build25dev88, so: curl --connect-timeout 25 -k -o output "https://wiana.org:10443/meshap/modules/tobuild25dev88 would give you the latest...but....you need to gunzip bunzip or untar it a few times, I don't remember, before you have the image which you can write to your cf card. Or you can download and install the 85 and run getandverify tobuild25dev88 once you have your meshbox up and running. *getandverify tobuild25dev88 *getandverify tobuild25dev87 *getandverify tobuild25dev85 *getandverify tobuild25dev90 #Supports 802.11g and traffic shaping grggeg TO FLASH HDD, make hdd ide1 and cdrom ide2: Download this and unzip it. You will get a .iso file. Use something like Nero to put that image on a disk (CDROM). You now have a "flasher" disk. BE VERY CAREFUL, IT WILL FORMAT ANY DRIVE ON THE COMPUTER WHEN IT'S BOOTED. Attach a CD drive to IDE1 and your Mesh Boot Device to IDE2 and boot up. This will format the IDE devices and tell you when it's through. The whole process takes about 30 minutes. Next, remove the CD from IDE1; insert your boot device on the IDE1 interface and boot. At this point you have a working MeshAP ready to register. USE VIKING FLASH NOT SANDISK: Sandisk fails with linux, VIKING works with linux and Samsung. Hitachi does not work with linux I'd recommend using the CF flasher software to write the image to the card as described in MeshAP Steps: http://locustworld.com/meshapsteps/wiki?p=SoftWare Download the Windows Flasher ISO file here: http://www.mirror.ac.uk/mirror/live.locustworld.com/flashers/locustworld-cf-flasher-all-in-one.zip Unzip this and burn to a CD, or use a tool like winrar to open the iso inside the zip file by double clicking it. You can then install the windows flasher software directly from the archive. Insert the compact flash card or disk on module, on which you wish to write the image. After the software loads, utilize the web update feature and to switch off the "automatic mode" option. The software will download the latest release and also prompt whether you wish to flash for PC engines wrap board or not. Make your selection and continue, you should then be prompted with a Dos window listing out the drives windows has attached. You should see one that looks a lot smaller than your hard disk(s) and you should select the number relating to this drive. The flasher will then write to your disk on module or CF card and when completed you can remove the CF/DoM and try to boot this in your meshbox. You can now connect to it using the SSH protocol via either the wired or wireless interface. In Windows, this is achieved using the program Putty, as described in "Accessing the node" in the next chapter. dkdkdkdk Mesh writing to Flash TO FLASH HDD, make hdd ide1 and cdrom ide2: Download this and unzip it. You will get a .iso file. Use something like Nero+ to put that image on a disk (CDROM). You now have a "flasher" disk. BE VERY CAREFUL, IT WILL FORMAT ANY DRIVE ON THE COMPUTER WHEN IT'S BOOTED. Attach a CD drive to IDE1 and your Mesh Boot Device to IDE2 and boot up. This will format the IDE devices and tell you when it's through. The whole process takes about 30 minutes. Next, remove the CD from IDE1; insert your boot device on the IDE1 interface and boot. At this point you have a working MeshAP ready to register. USE VIKING FLASH NOT SANDISK: Sandisk fails with linux, VIKING works with linux and Samsung. Hitachi does not work with linux http://www.openbrick.org/wiki/cf/FrontPage (Reading over older messages - I'm not this far behind!) I think these must be getting written to CF. I have had *yet another* CF card start showing signs of failure. Right now I'm replacing them with Disk on Chip modules... which are supposed to take many more writes than CF. I had a buddy tell me that CF was only good for one year when used as we do - now I believe him. answ: While working on writing scripts for monitoring I ran "find / -ctime -1" and got the following changed files. I didn't bother listing the /proc files:-) The list made me start wondering about how many writes a day go to the CF disk: /etc/ACK (This equals 48 writes to the the CF each day correct?) a df -k /tmp yields: Filesystem 1k-blocks Used Available Use% Mounted on - 0 0 0 - /tmp I've been trying to find out more about this output but I am coming up blank so far. Since it shows no file system, where does /tmp write to? Is it RAM I hope:-) The same is true for /var I must confess some serious ignorance here, they aren't getting written to CF disk are they? I always assumed not seeing how the dhcp leases gets lost on re-boot If they are, should we put /var and /tmp in a ramdisk? /tmp /tmp/work/sdns.wrk /tmp/work/blocko /tmp/work/blocko.last /tmp/work/scanap /tmp/work/scanap.last /tmp/work/dhcpo /tmp/work/dhcpo.last /tmp/work/topo /tmp/work/topo.last /var/state/dhcp/dhcpd.leases /var/state/dhcp/dhcpd.leases~ These really puzzled me. Why would these be showing recent modification given ther are part of a cramfs? /usr/sbin/adduser /usr/sbin/chroot /usr/sbin/ctrlaltdel /usr/sbin/faillog /usr/sbin/fbset /usr/sbin/icmpinfo /usr/sbin/lastlog /usr/sbin/mkpasswd /usr/sbin/netdate /usr/sbin/shadowconfig /usr/sbin/syslog_tst /usr/sbin/testver /usr/sbin/try-from ANSW: A good starting place for everything is the Wiki. The address is: http://www.locustworld.com/tracker/wikitoc The Wiki is not 100% up to date, but there are a good group of dedicated volunteers that are working on it to get it there. For open source, I prefer dev76, although I've not used the newer releases such as dev88. To get started, go to: http://www.mirror.ac.uk/mirror/live.locustworld.com/flashers/test/flasher-build25dev81-beta.zip Download this and unzip it. You will get a .iso file. Use something like Nero to put that image on a disk (CDROM). You now have a "flasher" disk. BE VERY CAREFUL, IT WILL FORMAT ANY DRIVE ON THE COMPUTER WHEN IT'S BOOTED. Attach a CD drive to IDE1 and your Mesh Boot Device to IDE2 and boot up. This will format the IDE devices and tell you when it's through. The whole process takes about 30 minutes. Next, remove the CD from IDE1; insert your boot device on the IDE1 interface and boot. At this point you have a working MeshAP ready to register. Follow this set of directions to register: http://www.locustworld.com/tracker/wiki?p=WianaOptionDetails Here is an explanation of some of the Wiana stuff you will see first: http://www.locustworld.com/tracker/wiki?p=NodeDetails Best cards to use are any generic Prism 2.5 cards. The SMC 2532W-B is a popular one with us in the US. It's not required to use Wiana, as you can configure a Web-based front end to each node. It's just much easier to use Wiana to manage meshes. Links HardWare Category:Mesh